


The Universe

by BananasofThorns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, I wrote the original draft at 1AM, It's not perfect but I'm proud of it, It's temporary though don't worry, M/M, So it was edited a lot, This was depressing, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: All his life, Tony Stark believed the universe didn't care.





	The Universe

All his life, Tony Stark believed that the universe didn’t care.

The first time he thought it, his father had just raged at him for interrupting his work. Young Anthony fled the room in tears, begging the universe to end his abuse.

“Be careful what you wish for,” the universe laughed.

The second time, it was as he drowned his sorrow in alcohol, desperately hoping that somehow he would wake up and his mother would be there, smiling softly down at him. Of course, that never happened, but Tony drowned his emotions in drinks and hid behind the mask of an arrogant playboy.

For years, he managed to convince himself that the universe does care. He’s rich, he’s famous, he’s handsome, and the world loves him. When he’s confronted by his own missile, he realizes that, evidently, the whole world doesn’t love him after all.

The third time he curses the universe, Tony is watching his friend, mentor, and savior die in front of him. He torches the Ten Rings camp, pretending he’s burning his emotions instead. Later, Tony isn’t sure if he’s grateful or bitter the universe allowed him to live.

Black veins wind around Tony’s body, their origin the very thing that saved his life all those months ago. If he wasn’t dying, Tony would laugh at the irony. Instead, he cries.

Tony flies a nuke into space with hope that his last act will be saving the city he loves. His last sight is of an alien armada in flames. He closes his eyes, ready to welcome death. Tony doesn’t die. The universe lets him live, and he wonders why. Has it not tortured him enough, must he endure more? The answer is yes. It’s always yes.

Tony creates Ultron in hopes of it protecting the world when he can’t. His dream crashes around him as Sokovia rises into the clouds. Hours later, the city crashes down as well.

Tony’s glad when the Accords come into play. They’ll allow the Avengers to protect the world without simultaneously killing those they’re trying to save. He doesn’t expect their team to split. As he lies in a frozen Siberian bunker, Tony tries to laugh at how the universe hates him. He almost chokes on his own blood.

Tony flies into space to save a man he’s just met. He tells himself that it was professional courtesy, nothing more. This doesn’t stop him from shamelessly flirting in an attempt to stave off his anxiety. Stephen doesn’t mind when Tony breaks down, the weight of their situation finally sinking in. He just holds him close, ignoring the burning in his eyes. They both ignore the knowing look Peter gives them when he finds the two, hours later, curled together with tear stains on their cheeks. He’s too young to know how cruel the universe is, and yet he knows. They all know.

As he fights against the mad titan, Tony realizes that it may be the last thing he ever does. He’s the only one to draw blood, even if it’s just a drop. It gives him hope, even as his armor disintegrates around him. The hope is quickly shattered as his own knife stabs him straight through the abdomen. Tony can almost hear the universe laughing in the background.

Tony almost dies to bring half the universe back. It’s a trade he’s more than willing to complete, even for a thing that seems to hate him with all its might. But he lives, and the looks of joy and relief on Stephen and Peter’s faces almost make it worth it.

Life gets better, slowly but surely. Peter is still a happy teenager, even with the weight of death still weighing on his shoulders. Tony and Stephen grow close, and Tony marvels that it took the threat of universal extinction to bring them together. 

Stephen doesn’t mind Tony’s nightmares, and Tony doesn’t mind his. When they wake up, screaming, the other holds them close as the tears flow. They both always calm eventually, and sleep takes them once again.

As he falls asleep to Stephen’s heartbeat, Tony thinks that maybe, just this once, the universe may care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, thoughts, and kudos are appreciated! Especially thoughts, I want to know what people think of this


End file.
